The present invention relates to a method of investigating the proper functioning of the human heart, and particularly to a method providing an image of the heart's electrical system.
Various non-invasive methods are available for viewing portions of the human body, such as X-ray technology, ultrasound, electromagnetic scanning and the like, and in general can provide an image of anatomical shape. Frequent use is also made of electrocardiographic or EKG data for the purpose of ascertaining the physical condition of the human heart. A skilled physician is able to determine considerable information about the heart's operation from the electrocardiographic signal since various portions of the EKG waveform are indicative of the functioning of various components of a heart's anatomy. EKG signals, even though they may be detected at a number of diverse locations on the body, are each responsive to the heart's generalized electrical output, without bearing a specific relation to the location in the electrical pathway of the heart where these electrical signals may be said to originate. Therefore, although the EKG signal is obviously very useful, it is believed further information for diagnostic purposes can be provided through generation of a map of the heart's electrical system in operation. In the instances when disease alters the equivalent shape of the heart's electrical network, it would be helpful to observe a representation of this condition in comparison to an image characterizing a normal heart.